Naruto: The New Recruit
by blackwolf5241
Summary: The storyline takes place 6 years after the book takes place, and omg Kakashi has a niece.What happens when Sasuke colides with Kakashi's niece, Ami? And yay chapter 5 is up!
1. Chapter 1

Hi there. I am writing my first fan fiction. I hope you like it I just happened to think of the idea. My summary is kind of long because I am planning to make this a long series.

Summary: 6 years after the book and the Naruto gang (Sasuke, Sakura, Naruto, Kakashi, TenTen, Rock Lee, Neji, Hinata, ect.) are all still on the same teams as always. Now they are all older then the books obviously because it is 6 years later. Now they are all older but now there's a new girl in Konaha!! What happens when she is put on team 7?? The only way to know is to ready! Please review

Chapter 1: A New Recruit! 

"Who are you?" questioned Sasuke standing in front of Sakura protectively.

"Who me?" replied a girl who was hiding in a tree, "Good question Sasuke Uchiha."

Sasuke just scrunched his 18 year old face up.

"Well I suppose I should come out before you try to kill me. Even though you would end up on the ground and probably unconscious," the girl replied slyly as she jumped to the ground.

The girl was wearing a lilac shirt and a pare of blue jeans. She was about 5.6ft tall. Her eyes were big, gentle, and were a bright almost cat like green color. Her hair was long, smooth, flowing, and was a dark brown with just one gray strip going down her fully grown bangs.

Sasuke was now red with anger at the girls statement. He was about to attack when suddenly Kakashi's voice rang out.

"Ahhh…Hello team I'm sorry I'm late but I had to run some errands," Kakashi looked over at the girl standing in front of the tree, "I see that you have met Ami."

"So Ami's your name huh?" Sasuke stated.

Ami looked at Kakashi and ran over to him. She then gave the now 32 year old a hug.

The team just stared at the girl like O.O.

Ami released her him from the hug and said, "It's good to see you again Uncle san," she tilted her head sweetly to the side.

"It's good to see you to Ami kun." Kakashi smiled back.

Sakura suddenly blurted out, "Kakashi had a niece!!"

Kakashi looked toward his baffled team and frankly replied, "Why yes I do. She is my sisters daughter," Ami nodded to show it was true, " She is going to be apart of our team now because her other team was to weak for her abilities as a medical/tiajutsu ninja. She is on our team specifically because of our teams great success in past missions."

"What do you mean great abilities? All I have seen her do is jump out of a tree," Sasuke replied with a very slight hint of jealousy in his voice.

"Ohhh… somebody's jealous!!!" Ami said with a singsong voice.

"Shut up," Sasuke had anger making most of his voice now.

"Well why doesn't she show you some of her skills then Sasuke. Any injuries occurred can be healed afterwards by Ami," Kakashi declared," Sasuke I just wanna let u know that Ami is stronger then I am so be warned," He warned.

Before Sasuke could say anything he was on the ground. When he got up he relized Ami had surprise attacked him!

\

"You wanna play that way huh," Sasuke said as he got up.

Sasuke closed his eyes and stood there for a few seconds but Ami wanted to see what he was going to do. Suddenly he opened them and his black eyes where now red. She knew this was the legendary sharingan that belonged to the Uchiha clan and her uncle.

"Very interesting Sasuke san but you know that isn't going to work against me, my uncle has used it before and after analyzing it I know its one weakness," Ami smirked.

Sasuke didn't think anyone outside of the Uchiha knew about the weakness of the sharingan. Then he realized she must be bluffing and stated sarcastically, "Sure you do Ami san."

"I do and call me kun I hate san it's really annoying."

"Right"

Ami suddenly disappeared into thin air. Sasuke looked around but could not see her anywhere. "_What the heck where is she_" he thought. Then there where some pains going a crossed his arms, legs, and face. Then he realized that he was being cut by an invisible source.

She then appeared in front of him her face 2 inches away from his.

He blushed furiously and was about to back away when she hugged him. She actually hugged him! He was so embarrassed that his sharingan disappeared.

Then Ami let go and backed away. "There now there isn't going to be any sharingan for our battle," She smirked confidently as she disappeared again.

It was as if she had disappeared of the face of the earth. Then suddenly her presents was felt but impossible to tell where she was. Then he felt a blow to his from a kunai. The blow knocked him out and as he fell there was Ami standing behind him.

When he fell to the ground she knelt down beside him and closed her eyed. Sakura ran toward him but was stopped by Kakashi and was told to stand back.

Ami had her hand up and there was a green light gathering in her hand. After there was about a fist full of green chakra gathered in her hand she forced into the stab wound that she made. She held her hand there keeping the chakra from leaving his wound and suddenly, before the others eyes, disappeared onto thin air. Ami took her hand off of his back and picked him up in her arms. He was still out cold.

She walked over to Kakashi and there exchanged some words and she disappeared woth Sasuke! Kakashi acted like nothing happened and turned to his remaining 2 students.

"Practice is canceled for today," Kakashi turned to leave.

"But what about Sasuke Kakashi sensei?"

"Why is it always about Sasuke Sakura why not talk about me sometimes?" Naruto pouted.

"Well he will be fine with my niece. She is a excellent medical ninja. If you want to see him then you will have to wait because my niece has to make sure he is healing properly and that his wounds don't reopen." Kakashi said about to take off at this point.

"But she already healed them."

"No she only healed them on his skin she still needs to monitor his recovery." After saying that Kakashi took off.

Sakura and Naruto went home with Naruto grumbling as he went the separate direction of Sakura.

Sakura was walking toward her houses direction and she thought about what had happened today.

That's all for now. I hope you like it so far I have spent 2 hours on this so please review nicely and even if you put flames on be nice in the flames. Ok byebye!!


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi if you reviewed thank you very much!! This was my first and when I got my first review I posted right away so yah thanks again for the review!! R&R again**

**Chapter 2: Sakura's thoughts.**

Sakura walked along the almost deserted street's that led to her house. She was thinking the whole time, " _How could that girl be stronger than Sasuke? Not even Kakashi can normally beat Sasuke because of how fast he is. But that girl, Ami, beat Sasuke without a sweat! How was she so fast? Why did she become part of our team? Is it because Kakashi is our leader? Why would Kakashi sensei want another student? Hoe could she so much stronger but still the same age? And how could know that hugging Sasuke would make the sharingan disappear?" _Sakura was so deep in her thoughts that she walked right past her house.

After a while of walking she ran into something and fell to the ground onto her bottom. When she looked up she saw a boy about her age had turned around to see what had hit him in the back. He was about 5ft 8 and wore a red t-shirt, blue jeans, and a ninja headband under his red hair. When he looked down into her eyes he smiled and held out his hand.

"My name is Akemi," his voice was deep but kind.

Sakura took his hand and let him pull her up. "My name is Sakura," she replied.

At that point she realized that there was someone standing right behind him. It was another boy about the same age but was shorter by about an inch compared to the other boy and wore a ninjitsu outfit like Kakashi's. He had a headband that was tied around his arm. Something that really stood out to Sakura was he had a Spiky blue hair that seamed to defy gravity!!

The boy looked at her and smiled sweetly," Hello Miss Sakura kun," He bowed, "My name is Tashiro."

Sakura stood there. She was amazed at how good looking this Tashiro boy was. She blushed a little and said, "It is nice to meet you both," She bowed, "Thank you for helping me I was just thinking to hard. Sorry for being a burden." She turned to leave when she heard Tashiro's voice rang out, "You weren't a burden at all Miss Sakura."

She bushed more and said thank you once more and said good bye when she felt a hand on her shoulder. She spun around because she thought it was Tashiro, she was hoping that he would ask her if she would like to go out for dinner or if he would like him to escort her home because it was getting late out. To her surprise when she turned around it was a sound ninja! She got a kunai but it was to late because he had already anticipated that would be her first reaction and had made some hand signs. He drew his hand back to strike and Sakura closed her eyes. Then she felt herself be pulled back. When she opened her eyes. There was Tashiro saving her.

**Sorry this chapter is short but I have writers block. Lol. Well I guess that is it maybe you could give me some more ideas in reviews so review please!!**


	3. Chapter 3

Hell**o I am really bored right now so I decided to finish off what I left off!! I know that the chapters aren't far apart but that's good right? Well I think it is because I hate waiting for someone to update. Thank you pinkshadows for being my first reviewer!! I am really happy!! Well I guess that I am going to start the story now!!! **

Sakura couldn't help but be amazed that Tashiro hadn't left already. Then she realized that she was in Tashiro's arms! She blushed but then realized that there was still the sound ninja to get rid of.

"Tashiro….I…but….what…how…What about the sound ninja?" Sakura managed to get out in her state of shock.

"Don't worry about it Sakura Akemi will take care of him, he is a top ranking ninja after all," Akemi said trying to comfort her.

She relaxed into his arms and actually fell asleep. It turned out that Sakura had been walking for a ling time. At least since 12:00 PM and now it was 10:00PM. She snuggled into his arms and Tashiro couldn't help but smile as he jumped from roof to roof. He finally stopped in front of his house. He opened the door and then he took Sakura to his guest room. He laid her in the bed and went out of the room closing the door behind him.

The next morning Sakura awoke, "Mom what's for breakfast."

Sakura wandered out of the bed she was in and looked at her room. That's when she realized that she wasn't in her room. She had no idea where she was. She was still in her cloths from last night and she tried to remember what had happened. "_What happened last night? Ohh now I remember Tashiro and his friend saved me from that sound ninja!"_

Sakura went down the stairs outside of the room she was in. As she approached the ground floor she smelt breakfast cooking. She fallowed her nose to the kitchen and then she realized that Tashiro was making breakfast and his friend was at the table reading the newspaper.

"Umm excuse me but what happened last night?" Sakura questioned as she walked into the kitchen.

Tashiro looked up and met her eyes with his. "Good morning Sakura kun. How are you this morning and I will explain what happened after you dozed of last night during breakfast," Tashiro answered her politely.

Sakura sat down at the table and looked at Akemi. He looked up at Sakura and acknowledged her presents with a small head gesture. She sat quietly as Tashiro began to set the table. She felt a little uneasy that she had spent the night at an almost complete strangers house because of the fact that she was attacked by a spy ninja in the middle of the night.

When Tashiro finished setting the table he spoke up, "Go ahead and eat something and I will explain the events that happened the previous night."

Sakura eagerly ate because she hadn't eaten anything the day before. Tashiro explained what happened with him and her and how she fell asleep in his arms and he took he to there guest room because he didn't know where she lived. Akemi explained the battle of how he beat the sound ninja without even trying.

They finished eating and Tashiro escorted her home. Once they arrived at Sakura's house Sakura Said her thank you once again, "Thank you very much for helping me and taking me in over night. Also thank you for the delicious break---" Sakura was cut off because Tashiro was kissing her!! Tashiro stepped back and bowed, "Good Day Sakura love," he said and disappeared. Sakura stood there in shock.

Well that's it for now hope you like the twist for Sakura!! Next chapter is going to be starting off to where Ami took off with Sasuke and how their night and morning went compared to Sakura's. That's it for now!! Bye Bye!!


	4. Chapter 4

Hello, please if you read my story then please review!! I hope you all who read my story so far have liked it. Here is what happened during Sakura's wandering and wake up from the last chapter.

**Chapter 4: Ami the doctor.**

Ami's POV.

Ami picked up Sasuke and went over to Kakashi .

"Hey, I'm going to take Sasuke to my house to monitor his recovery. The weapons I used that made little cuts cut of his chakara flow in his body. He will be unconscious for a couple days but may recover sooner if he is as strong as you say," Ami whispered.

" Ok if you need to take the next couple days off of practice," was Kakashi's reply.

Ami took of swiftly and went straight to her house. She took Sasuke to the infirmary part of her house. She laid him on a clean bed and took out a clipboard. She then took a off Sasuke's shirt so she would be able to monitor his vital signs more easily.

Ami left the room and went to her kitchen to get something to eat. She made a sandwich and went to check on Sasuke. To her surprised was gone when she went to the room she had left him in. She looked all over the house and couldn't find him.

Sasuke's POV. 

"_Where am I?" _Sasuke questioned himself as he sat up in the strange bed he was on. HE looked around to see he was in an empty room with only the bed he was on and a black piece of cloth that looked like his shirt on a table across the room. He looked down and realized it was his shirt! He jumped up but fell to the floor. "_Why am I so weak?"_ Sasuke thought as he pulled himself up leaning on the bed post for support. Then he heard footsteps coming toward him.

Sasuke didn't think twice about stumbling into the room across the hall. That's when he Ami walk into the room he was just in. She was carrying a sandwich. Then he heard her scream and start calling out his name.

"Sasuke. Sasuke. Come out Sasuke!" She called.

He didn't answer. She ran all over the house calling out his name. For some reason she never thought to go into the room across the hall from his original room. He enjoyed the fact that he could cause such panic in the girl. Then he heard her call out one last time.

"Sasuke please come out if you're here. You are not in any condition to be running around, you should be in bed!" Ami called more panicked than she was a couple of minutes ago.

Sasuke thought out loud, "What does she mean no condition to move around I am perfectly fine."

Ami's POV. 

"What does she mean no condition to move around I am perfectly fine." Said a male voice.

Ami stopped panicking and went to the room across the hall. There was Sasuke apparently oblivious to her presents. She walked over to him and jerked him up by the arm. That's when he realized that he was discovered.

"Oh crap" Was all he could say before he was dragged back into the other room where he was originally in.

**Well that's all for now I still have writers block and for those of you who read please review. Until the next chapter!! Bye!!**


	5. Chapter 5

Well here it is I am trying to update every say but it is really hard to do. I got over my writers block and now I made it to chapter 5!!!! YAY!!! I am so happy. I will finish up Sasuke and go to Naruto in the next chapter and what happened to him during the others chapters that they had. So well, yah you get the idea. Soon I will just go to Sasuke only. Sakura has a new bf so she is good. And Naruto will have something soon. Ok well on with the story!!

**Chapter 5: Sasuke's in trouble…lol:)**

Ami dragged Sasuke out of the room by his arm and pushed him onto the bed he was supposed to be on in the first place.

"I can't believe you did that! You don't care if your healthy or not do you. I mean how could you get up out of bed in your condition in the first place is what I would like to know. No one as ever been able to get up with most of their chakra paths blocked of," Ami calmed down as she thought of any possibility of how he could already get up.

"Well it wasn't easy you know," was all Sasuke said as he settled back into his new bed, "But why is my shirt off," he questioned.

Ami blushed a little bit and replied, " Your shirt being of was the only way to monitor your breathing and chakra and that your chakra flow was going back to normal."

"Oh… Well I am hungry," Sasuke replied.

"Fine I will be right back but don't move. Stay in bed or else I will make your recovery take eve longer," Ami smirked as she went back to the kitchen. She took a pot out of the cupboard, put water in it and put it on the stove to boil. She got a box of ramen out so she could see what all she had to do to make it.

"Sasuke what kind of ramen do you like?" She yelled in the direction of his new room.

"I like beef flavor," was his reply.

"Ok then."

Ami put the box of beef flavored ramen back into a cupboard and pulled a box of chicken flavored out. The water was boiling so she took the packet of chicken flavoring out of the box and dumped the noodles in. She got out a wooden spoon and started to stir the noodles. When they where cooking she got out a strainer and put it into the sink. She took a noodle out and bit it. It was soft. Ami turned of the stove and took the pot to the sink where she dumped the contents of the pot into the strainer. She took the strainer and dumped the noodles from it into a bowl. Then she added the chicken flavoring into the bowl.

"This will teach him to mess with me, BWAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHA," Ami said as she added some sleeping powder to the chicken ramen, " Now I am going to add beef smelling powder that has no taste to cover the chicken smell."

Ami took the bowl of fixed up chicken I mean "beef" ramen to Sasuke. Sasuke took it eagerly and gulped it all down in one bite. Before he could protest to the taste he was out like a light.

"Ha ha now that will teach you to mess with me," Ami replied and mad a swift move to the door.

Sasuke was out for the whole night. The next morning Ami was looking over Sasuke chakra paths through his arms and legs when he suddenly jumped up.

Ami jumped back, "What the heck Sasuke?"

Sasuke looked at her and yelled with great dislike, "You…"

Ami looked at him, "Me????"

"Ahhhhh," Sasuke yelled going to attack her.

"OMG," Ami said and used her speed to disappear.

"Where'd you go Itachi?" Sasuke said While looking around.

Suddenly he was on the floor with a sharp pain in his head. Then he heard a girls voice call to him, "Sasuke snap out of it you baca!" (Idiot, stupid, it is a Korean word because Ami and I both know Korean.)

Sasuke turned to see Ami standing in front of him.

"What happened Ami?" he questioned and then yelled panic showing in his voice, "Where did Itachi go?" he looked around furiously.

"Calm down Sasuke! You where hallucinating from the sleeping medicine I gave you!" Ami yelled as she held him against his bed.

Sasuke stopped moving and looked at Ami who was setting on him.

"What?" She questioned looking at him.

"Why are you setting on me like that?" Sasuke questioned.

"Like what?" Ami asked.

Ami was on top of him with her legs spread apart with holding his together. Her arms at his wrist and was holding his arms in either side of his head. She realized what he was thinking and started blushing furiously.

"I can't believe you. You're the worst patient I have ever had to take care of," Ami said as she stormed out of the room.

"What did I do?" Sasuke asked to no one.

That's all for now and I know this chapter was weird but I thought it would be kind of funny. Anyway next time there will be what happened to Naruto. Sayonara: -P


	6. Chapter 6

Hello everyone I had free time so I decided to write another chapter!! YAY ANOTHER CHAPTER!! .

Recap: _Sasuke stopped moving and looked at Ami who was setting on him._

"_What?" She questioned looking at him._

"_Why are you setting on me like that?" Sasuke questioned._

"_Like what?" Ami asked._

_Ami was on top of him with her legs spread apart with holding his together. Her arms at his wrist and was holding his arms in either side of his head. She realized what he was thinking and started blushing furiously._

"_I can't believe you. You're the worst patient I have ever had to take care of," Ami said as she stormed out of the room._

"_What did I do?" Sasuke asked to no one._

Chapter 6: Sasuke tries to apologize!! O.o 

(Ami's POV)

I stormed out of the room frustrated with Sasuke I mean how immature can you be!?! I walked down the hall and took a right to go to my room. Sasuke could go home tomorrow because he has made a fast recovery… THANK GOD!! I sighed and looked around my room. The walls where colored gray some places darker and some lighter then others. Her bed was all black from comforter to pillows. She had a desk in on corner of her room with a desk lamp and some paper and pencils and pens. There was also a bedside table with a regular lamp and there was a picture of her, her mother, and Kakashi from back when she was about 6 or 7 years old.

(Normal POV)

She picked up the picture and smiles sadly. She did love her uncle but she wished that it was her father not Kakashi in the photo with her and her mother. But her father had died protecting the village from a demon when her mother was pregnant. She never got to meet him but her mom told her stories so she would feel close to him. A tear fell on the picture. Then another and another. She was crying.

(With Sasuke)

Meanwhile Sasuke was making his way down the hall on the way he had seen Ami storm off in and then he turned to corner.

(Back with Ami)

She sat there crying for a few seconds but then suddenly………………

BWAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHA!! Cliff hanger! And trust me you will not be able to figure out what will happen next no matter how hard you try!! And I am very sorry for not updating in forever but writers block does that to you so yah….sorry again and R&R!! ((if u have nothing nice to say then don't review please!


End file.
